Fotografías
by Selene-Cullen
Summary: Alice ha sido siempre una chica con un oscuro pasado del cual ella ignora. Pero ¿Qué pasará cuando un extraño y enigmatico extranjero sea su fotografo personal durante su proxima sesión fotografica? ¿Qué cambiara en su vida? ¿Se volvera a enamorar?
1. Chapter 1

**Fotografía **

**Capitulo 1: ¡Tierra trágame!**

**Alice POV**

Miraba por la ventana de mi oficina, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo por las calles de Nueva York, era ya de noche y se podía apreciar lo luminosa y ruidosa que podía llegar a ser esta gran ciudad.

Aun no me recuperaba del hecho de estar afuera de mi ciudad natal, había conseguido empleo como modelo de una prestigiosa revista de moda hace apenas medio año y aun no me adaptaba al cambio tan brusco de lugares. Extrañaba mi hogar, ese era un hecho, pero lo importante es que me estaba yendo muy bien en mi trabajo y había conocido maravillosas personas que me han ayudado desde que llegue.

**-¡Alice! Hace horas que te he estado llamando-** dijo entrando una hermosa joven de piel morena como la canela, ojos color pistache con un brillo juguetón y un cabello café con risos por doquier. Sonreí, era Melisa, mi mejor amiga desde que llegue, éramos vecinas hasta que decidimos que seria mejor vivir juntas en un solo departamento. Y ¿Cómo decirle que no? Se había ganado mi confianza y mi amistad desde el primer minuto.**- si sigues así tendré que llevarte de compras por todo el fin de semana.**

**-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no es necesario-**exclame espantada cuando reaccione por su amenaza que sabía que cumpliría con o sin pretexto, ella sabía que odiaba ir de comprar más que nada en este mundo, suspire**-solo estaba pensando un rato, pero ya estoy lista.**

Pude escuchar su risa por toda la oficina mientras salíamos. Cuando abandonamos el edificio caí en el punto que no traía paraguas, _¡Rayos!, _pensé cuando me empecé a empapar. Pero algo detuvo eso, voltee hacia arria y vi un paraguas proveniente de Melisa.

**-¿Creíste que sería tan mala amiga en un día de tormenta?-**dijo falsamente indignada. Reí.

Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento para irnos en el automóvil, cuando, gracias a la fuerte ventisca, se me resbalo el listón que sostenía mi cabello rubio. Cuando voltee para ir a recogerlo pude apreciarlo en manos de un hombre con paraguas que me dejo sin aliento.

El sujeto era alto, con un cuerpo de atleta, se podía apreciar aun con la gabardina negra que llevaba puesta, tenía una cabellera ondulada de color entre blanca como la nieve y brillante como la plata, se veía sedoso al tanto, poseía unos labios carnosos y unos ojos de color del chocolate más exquisito que pueda existir. Pensé por un momento que era un modelo sacado de algún catalogo de perfumes o de ropa para caballero.

Me dejo sin aliento.

Cuando me di cuenta el hombre me está mirando entre confundido y divertido. Sentí que mis mejillas me quemaban. De seguro estaba sonrojada. _¡Qué novedad!_ Pensé con sarcasmo.

**-¿Esto es suyo, señorita?- **pregunto con un una sonrisa que me derritió, su voz era tan suave como la más hermosa melodía que jamás había escuchado. Me extendió mi listón azul.

**-S..si-**dije mientras sostenía el listón entre mis manos temblorosas .-**Gra…gracias.**

Que ridícula debo estar actuando, de seguro pensaba que era una tonta tímida. ¡_Pero si eso soy! _

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar jale a mi amiga hacia el carro y nos adentramos mientras trataba de tranquilizar mi acelerado ritmo cardiaco y volver a mi color natural de mi cara. Melisa solo se limito a verme confundida. Pero antes de que objetara algo, la interrumpí.

**-Vámonos ya, por favor, creo que me voy a enfermar**.- mentí mientras miraba por la ventada en dirección opuesta al extraño y guapo hombre que aun se encontraba bajo la lluvia mirando confundido hacia el auto.

Sin más solo pude escuchar el dulce rugido del motor.

¿Por qué reaccione así? Ni yo misma lo sé. Tal vez sea porque ya me he encontrado con muchas desilusiones en el pasado que no quería que se repitiera la misma historia, tal vez ya me canse de recoger los pedazos de mi roto corazón cuando me dejaban o me botaban. Tal vez iba a sufrir otra vez.

Ya no quería sufrir.

No por _otro_ hombre.

Mientras salía de la ducha y me alistaba para ir a dormir, observe mi listón por última vez antes de dejarlo en el tocador. Sonreí.

Tal vez este sería el comienzo de algo hermoso... o tal vez no.

Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Cuando amaneció, me llego el olor de hot-cakes quemados. Me aliste y fui directamente a la cocina para encontrarme con Melisa intentando cocinar. Reí ante la escena que tenía frente a mí.

**-¡Alice! ¡No te rías!, no es mi culpa que esta tonta masa no funcione-.** Decía mientras intentaba despegar un hot-cake de la cacerola.

**-no creo que la masa este mal-dije mientras la ayudaba a limpiar las cocina y preparaba los cafés.-** no es su culpa que la cocinera no sepa cocinar.

Como respuesta recibí un golpe con una servilleta en la cara. No aguante más y me eche a reír a carcajadas limpias por la expresión que tenía mi amiga. Después de lo ocurrido prepare un desayuno decente y nos sentamos en el desayunador.

**-Alice, no se te olvide que hoy llegare tarde, así que no se te ocurra esperarme ¿de acuerdo?-**dijo mientras terminaba su comida.

**-¿hoy es tu junta?-**se me había olvidado que mi amiga estaba cerrando un contrato con una empresa importante.

**-así es, y me invitaron los ejecutivos a cenar y ya ves como son esas personas de aburridas-** dijo mientras ponía una cara muy graciosa. – **¿y tu que tienes que hacer hoy?**

-**tengo una sesión de fotos para la revista **_**Femme**_**, con un fotógrafo muy bueno según escuche-**dije con cierto tono de aburrimiento. Escuche como reía también.

Cuando por fin estaba lista para salir observe el listón negro e inmediatamente recordé a aquel hombre misterioso, e inevitablemente me sonroje. Me lo acomode en mi cabeza y salí del departamento.

Cuando llegue a la recepción del edificio donde trabajaba salude a Alison, la secretaria que acomodaba todas mis citas, era una joven muy linda y además de que nos caímos muy bien desde que comencé a trabajar aquí.

**-Buenos días, señorita Alice, la esperan en el piso 5-**dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Después de agradecerle me fui directo al piso dicho.

**-¡Alice! Llegas tarde señorita, ven para presentarte a nuestro nuevo fotógrafo-** antes de que pudiera reaccionar me arrastro mi jefe hacia la habitación ya decorada y preparada para la sesión.

Cuando me soltó de su agarre estaba frente a frente con el dichoso fotógrafo.

Me quería morir.

¡Ere el hombre misterioso de ayer!

¡Tierra trágame!

Continuara…

¡Hola! Bueno como podrán notar soy nueva escribiendo pero llevo años leyendo historias de esta maravillosa página de fanfics y hay muchas cosas que aun no sé y/o domino muy bien así que les suplico paciencia.

Gracias por leer y si creen que me merezco review son bien recibidos.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Lo siento se me paso la otra vez: Ningún_ personaje de Alice in Wonderland me pertenece sino a Lewis Carroll._

¡¡Importante!! Como no sé realmente como se llaman los personajes del Sombrerero loco y Alicia y solo se que en ingles es Mr. Mad Hattler, pero se me hizo más apropiado ponerle un nombre un poco más normal, para lo cual tomare prestado el nombre de Reginald Theophilus (que no se si sea el real) y el apellido de Alice que sería Liddell que le dio sus creadoras Bri-chan y Rain (deviantART). Aun que si alguno de ustedes me puede sacar de esta gran incógnita de cómo se llama realmente el Sombrerero Loco se los agradecería mucho. No me quisiera meter en asuntes legales :D.

¡Gracias!

**Fotografías**

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo a mi fotógrafo**

**Alice POV**

No sabía ya si mi rostro estaba del color de un semáforo en rojo, _¡hay pero qué vergüenza!, _solo pude extender mi mano para estrecharla pero deje que mi fleco de mi cabello me ocultara de tal escena. No lo quería mirar a la cara después de la escenita que le monte la noche pasada.

-**Mu…mucho gusto-**dije tartamudeando. Escuche como hacía esfuerzos por no reír. Eso me enojo. ¿De qué se reía? ¿De dejarme sin palabras? ¿o acaso creía que era algún tipo de payaso?

**-Mucho gusto señorita Liddell, por fin nos conocemos **_**oficialmente-**_ dijo con un tono de burla escondida detrás de esa sonrisa socarrona mientras tomaba mi mano para besar ligeramente mis nudillos. Pero justo cuando sus labios tocaron mi piel sentí un calor sofocante desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza, sentí que no podía respirar, que me estaba quemando. Retire mi mano rápidamente.-soy Reginald Theophilus su nuevo fotógrafo.

La muerte se me hacia una petición muy tentadora ahora.

Después de las presentaciones Jonh, mi jefe, me paso mi vestuario y me fue a cambiar, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que cuando me mire al espejo juro que casi me da un ataque al corazón_. ¡¡¡¿Cómo había terminado en un mini traje con encajes???!!! No, no, no, no, no._ No era porque nunca los había usado, sino por el hecho de que el que era mi fotógrafo me ponía los nervios de punta.

**-¡Alice! ¿Qué tanto haces? Sal ya, ya estamos retrasados**- escuche que me gritaba mi asesora de imagen.

Suspire, entre más rápido acabara esto, mas rápido me iría a mi casa y por ende menos tendría que ver a Reginald.

**Reginald POV**

**No** sé con exactitud que me pasaba, desde la noche pasada no había podido sacarme de la cabeza a cierta jovencita rubia que me había hechizado con tan solo una mirada con esos enormes y exquisitos ojos azules. Y aun me encontraba fascinado de saber que tendríamos que trabajar juntos por un tiempo. Aprovecharía cada instante para conocerla y aprender de ella….y ¿Por qué no? Conquistarla.

Sería fácil, en ese tema siempre he sido un experto, nunca nadie me a rechazado, siempre he sabido cómo manejar mis cartas, pero aun así presentía que con esta niña, sería un poco más difícil. Sonreí, me encantaban los retos.

Pero no era nada de que temer, siempre he conseguido lo que quiero…tarde o temprano.

-**ya estoy lista**- la escuche decir. Cuando voltee sentí que mi quijada se caía al suelo. Por primera vez en mi vida me dejaba deslumbrado la figura de una mujer. _Pero no es cualquier mujer. _Pensé.- **¿Dónde quieres que me ponga?**

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no decir cosas inapropiadas delante de todos. Porque la verdad era que ya quería poseer ese maravilloso cuerpo. Tenerla solo para mí. _Todo a su tiempo._

Después de darle las instrucciones necesarias, comenzó la sesión. Siempre intento no involucrar mi trabajo con mis sentimientos pero en esta ocasión creo que mis fotografías salieron con un toque de pasión. Es que no lo podía evitar, en el momento que enfocaba su dulce rostro, su deliciosa piel blanca como el mármol o su exquisito y curveado cuerpo, no podía evitar perderme en mi mundo.

**Alice POV**

**-ahora ponte de rodillas sobre el sillón y acomoda tu cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás-** me ordeno Reginald, mientras obedecía no podía dejar de sentir su mirada sobre la mí, _¡Dah! ¡Tonta! Es su trabajo _me decía pero sentir algo raro en esto que me ponía nerviosa. Solo podía sentir los flashes de la cámara.-**ahora mírame con inocencia combinado con culpa y lujuria.**

**-¿Qué?-** no pude evitar preguntar, me sentí tonta pero me desoriento esa petición. Pero al ver su mirada burlesca me calle y obedecí lo mejor que pude (aun que quería aventarle mi zapato de punta de aguja en su hermoso rostro). Mientras lo miraba no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, realmente era un hombre muy guapo, y pude apreciar que varias muchachas que se encontraban en la sala se le quedaban viendo embobadas. No sé porque pero eso me puso enojada, quería ir y abrazarlo posesivamente… ¡wow, wow! Espera ¿Qué? ¡No pude haber pensado eso yo! ¿O sí?

**-¡me encanta! Quédate así, ese rubor en tus mejillas y esa expresión de frustrada era lo que quería exactamente**.- me dijo eufórico, me sonroje mas, me había olvidado que yo no podía ocultar mis emociones _¡Rayos! _Y así se pasó dos horas más de sesión, ya estaba cansada, de hecho estaba tan encandilada, que solo podía distinguía la luz de los focos. Al parecer mi jefe tuvo compasión de mí. Y termino la sesión satisfecho con el trabajo.

Cuando termine de arreglarme me fui directamente al elevador mientras me ponía mi bufanda por el frio. Cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba. Voltee. Era Reginald, suspire, solo quería irme a casa y ya no verlo hasta mañana.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunte un poco confundida.

-**Me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo a tomas un poco de té, ya sabes para conocernos mejor**- me dio una sonrisa seductora, sentí mis piernas flaquear pero justo en ese momento el elevador llego y me adentre lo más rápido que pude, aun que obviamente él también entro**.- ¿entonces qué dices?**

**-es que necesito llegar a casa y descansar un poco, realmente se siento muy cansada-** y no era mentira, realmente me moría de sueño pero también era una perfecta escusa. Aun que una parte de mi lo quería tomar de su saco, jalarlo y besarlo. _¡Ya es suficiente_! Me repetí mientras volteaba para otro lado, no sirvió de nada… la pared del elevador reflejaba perfectamente su rostro.

De repente sentí como tomaba mi mano y con la otra delicadamente giraba mi rostro, teniéndolo a una peligrosa distancia. No podía más, me estaba derritiendo en esos maravillosos y profundos ojos. _¡Aléjate! _Pero no podía. Mi cuerpo no podía responder a mis llamados, en vez de eso me acerque más a él, quería sentirlo más cerca, quería probar sus labios. Entre más nos acabamos podía sentir más su aliento sobre mi rostro. Cuando nuestros labios estaban rosándose, abrí rápidamente mis ojos, tome control de la situación y lo empuje con fuerzas que no sabía que tenía. Tenía lagrimas en los ojos, me sentía tan vulnerable, cuando abrieron las puertas del elevador no hice más que salir corriendo hacia fuera, a pesar de que estaba mojándome gracias a la lluvia, no me importaba nada, ni el hecho de que Reginald me estuviera gritando atrás de mi. No me importaba nada solo quería llegar a mi casa y llorar hasta que no tuviera fuerzas.

Pero no pude continuar con mi camino ya que una mano me sujeto fuertemente de mi muñeca, me volteé rápidamente para encarar a la persona, era de suponerse, Reginald no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados viéndome partir. Sabía que me seguiría.

No sé que me movió, pero lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas mientras lloraba en su pecho, necesitaba desahogarme, no sabía porque, pero necesitaba llorar, y por extraño que parezca me sentía segura en los brazos de Reginald. Y así bajo la lluvia me deje consolar.

Bajo la lluvia fue que me enamore de él.

Bajo la lluvia deje salir mil lagrimas de dolor desconocido.

Pronto descubriría a que se debían.

Aunque doliera la verdad.


End file.
